


Мой север, мой юг

by Tostermeister



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: Как бы все повернулось, если бы Криденс не уехал во Францию: несколько торопливых слов любви о том, как развиваются отношения с большой разницей в возрасте.





	Мой север, мой юг

**31.12.1918**

Он больше никогда не побывает дома у Джереми Мартинвуда. С этим ничего не поделать, забыть об этом так просто не удастся, так что он с ожесточением думает: не больно-то надо. А как кричала мама!  
— Ты сам себя наказываешь, Криденс. Ты понимаешь это? Как ты посмеешь взглянуть в глаза Спасителю нашему, как ты не сгоришь от стыда?   
Мерзость, дрянь, как только у него хватило бесстыдства — это он слышит и понимает, и не знает, как. Как он мог набивать утробу, чествовать бесовский праздник, поклоняться бесам вместе с бесами — он не знает, ему стыдно, ему страшно и плохо, но он заслужил. Мать засунула ему пальцы в рот, и его вырвало в таз. Криденс был с ней согласен: еда была слишком хорошей, чтобы можно было ее есть просто так, без расплаты. Рассказы мистера Мартинвуда про Верден и Нормандию были слишком интересными, чтобы это не оказалось искушением, а миссис Мартинвуд засунула ему в карман куртки несколько конфет. С них-то все и началось: крики Честити, и крики Мамы, и заслуженное наказание. Возможно, мама права, и миссис Мартинвуд хотела, чтобы он, Криденс, попался в ловушку.   
На чердаке не так уж и холодно, кроме того, из дыры вентиляции видно несколько домов и каштан, стоящий на перекрестке с Черч-авеню.   
Сытно, сладко пахнет кухней, и Криденс воображает, как десятки и сотни матерей на Коламбус-стрит готовят картофель с мясной подливой, жирный, упоительно вкусный, огромная латка для всей семьи, и каждому можно брать столько, сколько хочет. Он облизывает губы, проводит языком вдоль десны, чувствуя — или надеясь, что чувствует — остатки дневного пиршества. В темноте пальто матери, отраженное в глухом окне — треснувшее стекло щерится в замазанную темной краской кладку — кажется незнакомцем, вежливо наблюдающим за Криденсом из угла. Криденс делает два шага назад, нащупывает рукав и кладет себе на плечо. Теперь это уже не незнакомец, это кто-то близкий, пусть и не узнаваемый, потому что он обнимает Криденса; кто же пришел поздравить его с днем рождения?  
Свистя, взмывает и c грохотом разрывается первая шутиха, за ней — вторая, третья, и римский огонь, невидимый из окна, вспыхивает, освещая дом напротив. Фигура за спиной становится чуть отчетливее; Криденсу хотелось бы, чтобы это была мама, но мама спит или молится в своей комнате, этажом ниже, мама — эта, настоящая мама — не стала бы держать его за плечо, а та мать, что была раньше, первая, ненастоящая мать окончательно потеряна, так как ее место давно занято. Кто же это тогда, спрашивает он сам себя, хотя ответ уже знает; ему хочется продлить узнавание, встречу, потянуть время, как ленту, которой обвязывают хрусткую подарочную бумагу, тянуть медленно, наслаждаясь моментом, пока подарок не перестал быть возможностью, превращаясь в вещь.   
Кто же это? Мистер Мартинвуд стоит за его спиной; нет, не он сам, потому что мистер Мартинвуд сейчас ужинает со своей семьей, не он, но что-то лучшее, большее. Кто-то, кто приходит домой с работы и зовет Криденса с порога, и обнимает его, и, возможно, приносит с собой сверток в оберточной бумаге, и говорит "Какой большой ты стал, сынок!"; кто-то, кто пойдет с ним гулять, они запустят вместе шутихи или яркую свечу римского огня, продырявят новогоднее небо и вернутся домой, а дома будет картошка с подливой и шоколадный пирог, в котором будут свечки. Когда Криденс их задует, отец погладит его по голове.  
— Восемь! Семь! Шесть! — кричат на улице.  
— С новым годом, папа, — говорит Криденс и смаргивает, потому что стекло глухого окна плывет перед глазам.  
Три! Два! Один!  
— С новым годом, сынок, и с днем рождения, — отвечает отец; лампа ослепительно вспыхивает и гаснет, и темнота за спиной обнимает Криденса, баюкая его, пока мир становится пятнами света, ветром и криками: то веселыми, то испуганными.

**31.12.1925**

Люди толпятся у выставленного перед витриной радиоприемника; сквозь искры помех хрипит разухабистое кантри, и полный краснолицый господин в распахнутом пальто вдруг подхватывает взвизгнувшую девчонку: эй, эй, Тикки, попкой поверти-ка! Эй, эй, Руби, поцелуй-ка в губы! Люди хохочут; Криденс отводит глаза, продираясь через толпу к недавно открывшейся станции подземки. Он уже опаздывает, и от этого ему горько и стыдно вдвойне. Он снова не выполнил задание, идет ни с чем, и мистер Грейвз будет разочарован; хуже всего, что детей прибавилось, и он уже не может понять, кто был с ними полгода, а кто — полмесяца, и, следовательно, не нужен.   
Он проходит мимо тумбы со свежими киноафишами: Бен Гур, синяя тога, красное полотнище на заднем фоне, мужчина, нависший над беспомощной женщиной, и где-то там, за рамками картины, Иисус, дающий напиться страждущему, но не желающий защитить девицу. Она сама виновата, думает Криденс, отворачиваясь.   
Вслед ему доносится гладкий тенор диктора: «Нью-Йорк передает новогодние поздравления Великобритании! Нед, я только что получил весточку из-за моря: сейчас мы будем слушать "Джорджию Браун" одновременно с Лондоном; мои дорогие, в этом году новый год празднует вместе вся планета!»  
Криденс поворачивает налево на перекрестке и спускается вниз на Атлантик авеню; мистер Грейвз рассказал ему, что проект отдали архитекторами, строившим кафедральные соборы, и католики часто путали поезда с исповедальнями. Криденсу действительно кажется, что это место величественно, как храм; он даже знает, где расположен алтарь.  
Мистер Грейвз сидит на той же скамейке, что и обычно: чистый, уверенный в себе, спокойный, собранный, красивый, красивый, неправдоподобно, ошеломляюще красивый, такой чужой, настолько не принадлежащий замызганному миру работяг — обычных людей, лишенных _магии_ , что все эти Джилл и Джеки с согнутыми спинами и слезящимися глазами огибают его по дуге, спеша по своим маленьким делам. Обычно рядом с мистером Грейвзом Криденс их презирает; сейчас ему их жаль — если он не найдет ребенка из пророчества, может остаться таким же.   
Мистер Грейвз поворачивается, находит его взглядом и поднимает ладонь. _Затем Он говорит Фоме: подойди сюда_. Криденс идет; встречный поток вышедших из поезда людей тянет его назад. Можно позволить им уволочь себя прочь, никогда не возвращаться, отречься, как отреклись слабодушные, осознав, что просто не могут вместить в себя чудо знания о воскресении.   
— Я так виноват, — говорит Криденс, опускаясь на скамейку на почтительном расстоянии, — но я стараюсь, правда. Если бы вы...  
— Ладно, мой мальчик, — неожиданно легко отвечает Грейвз и берет Криденса за руку. Станция уже опустела, они совсем одни — они да еще старушка, волочащая по полу связку мешков с рухлядью.   
Ладонь у Криденса мокрая, и он ужасно стесняется, но не отнимает руки.  
— В следующий раз повезет, правда ведь? Ты ведь будешь внимателен, да?  
Мистер Грейвз привлекает его к себе, обнимает за плечи, касается губами виска, милосердно позволяя мгновению затянуться, а когда отстраняется - опускает руку в карман и заговорщически подмигивает.  
— Ну-ка, какой сегодня день? Только никому не показывай, съешь сам.  
Он исчезает, а в руках у Криденса остается шоколадка, на этикетке которой веселая ведьма кружит на метле, преследуя сама себя. Криденс осторожно разворачивает обертку (ее он сожжет по пути домой, когда налюбуется), отламывает кусочек и начинает плакать, ошеломленный, растоптанный чужой добротой.

**31.12.1926**

Была пятница, был вечер; люди возвращались с работы, торопились домой, пряча заснеженные лица в воротниках. Нищий, подпирающий стенку с рекламным щитом "Готовое платье и шляпы", держал в руках картонку, на которой был намалеван тощий голый человек с огромной синей клизмой в руках. Рядом с ним вертлявый зазывала кричал, складывая рупором ладони:   
— Брюки! Рубашки! Дешево! Красиво! Поздравьте! Любимых! И близких!   
Пробежала девочка в желтом пальто, за ней, размахивая сумками и отдуваясь, спешила полная дама с новеньким перманентом, припорошенным снегом:   
— Сьюзен! Ради Бога!   
— Ррра! — ответила Сьюзен, врезалась в Криденса и засмеялась, — Медведь, ррра!  
— Извините, мистер, — сказала дама и подхватила Сьюзен под руку.   
Стая бродячих собак бежала к городу, к теплым станциям подземки, и втягивала аппетитные ароматы новогоднего застолья с Джамайки. Криденс шел, как соглядатай, как подельник новогоднего безрассудства, в его кармане шуршала оберточная бумага, он торопился, скользя на раскатанных поворотах, пока счастье, которое он нес в себе и с собой, абсолютное, бескомпромиссное счастье, предназначенное человеку, жившему в квартире на четвертом этаже, не выдохнется и не потеряет блеск. Снег помогал Криденсу, заметая следы, кружа головы; они сейчас были попутчиками: снег шел просто так, ко всем и никуда, а Криденс — до дверей дома номер семьдесят шесть, дальше наверх по грязной лестнице и направо по коридору, третья дверь. Он остановился под фонарем, осторожно, чтобы не замочить, вытащил из кармана самый краешек свертка, провел пальцем по глянцевой сине-золотой бумаге: не потерял, не забыл, не испортил, и не важно, что от дверей универсального магазина он проверял неприкосновенность своего сокровища не меньше десяти раз. Была пятница, и он нес подарок: сказочно красивый темно-синий шарф, про который продавщица с лукавым пятнышком у излучины губ сказала уважительно "сырцовый шелк и кашемир". Криденсу казалось, что он греет пальцы даже через бумагу. Он копил на подарок, он его купил, и это красивая вещь, и есть кто-то, о ком он может позаботиться, с кем он чувствует себя не бесполезным. Перед домом номер семьдесят шесть он замер, вдыхая свою радость, втягивая ее вместе с мелкими снежинками.   
Дверь была заперта, и Криденс долго стучался, пока ему, наконец, не открыли.  
— А, твою мать, — сказал Грейвз и потер ладонью лоб, — как же я мог забыть?  
Он коротко махнул ладонью: что-то среднее между приглашением и приказом. К этим резким, как бросок борца, жестам Криденс все еще не мог привыкнуть; они были новыми для давно знакомого человека.   
— На полчаса разминулся с Голдштейн. Она про тебя спрашивала. Найди уж время заглянуть к ней. Пить будешь?  
Кажется, ему запрещали колдомедики, и этот запрет его развеселил: хорошо не иметь возможности делать то, чего и так не делаешь. Криденс стоял посреди кухни, все еще в пальто, сжимая сверток в кармане.  
— Будешь, — резюмировал Грейвз, не глядя на него. — Гольдштейн опять с бутлегерами борется. Так сплотимся же, как один, расправим грудь и выпьем, чтобы немаги не травились. Ну, раздевайся уже и садись, раз при...  
— Сновымгодоммистергрейвз! — выпалил Криденс. Сверток зацепился углом за ткань подкладки, и пришлось неловко дергать его, выворачивая карман. Грейвз принял сверток, с недоумением повертел его в руках и положил на стол:  
— Спасибо, дружище. Это просто здорово. Со льдом или так?   
Счастье потихоньку сворачивалось и усыхало в середине до блеска вычищенной кухни, но все-таки оно было с ним.  
— Тина сказала, что ты выиграл процесс, — сказал Грейвз и протянул Криденсу большую белую чашку. — Ну, поздравляю! Что там тебе теперь причитается от нашего справедливого государства? Почетная грамота "Миль пардон" четвертой степени?  
— Это не я, — ответил Криденс, — это мисс Тина. Это ее идея была.   
— Молодец Гольдштейн. Землю роет. Кто-нибудь бы ей еще сказал, что карьера — это не яма под бассейн. Нет, серьезно, здорово; судебные-то расходы хотя бы компенсируют?  
— Угу. И экстернат. И что-то еще, я не помню, извините.  
— Хорошо живешь, если позволяешь себе забыть такие вещи, — Грейвз-сейчас временами мучительно напоминал Грейвза-тогда. Криденс съежился, стиснул предплечье ладонью. — Из прессы, говорят, никого на процесс не пустили?   
— Да. Госпожа Президент настояла, чтобы слушание было закрытым.   
— Тина сказала, что за тобой гонялся Кречмар из "Камеры обозрения"? Что, хотел эксклюзивчик про кровавые сапоги аврората, топчущие обывателя, попрание конституции и террор? А ты вообще, парень, понимаешь, почему процесс был закрытым? Нет? Ну и хорошо, крепче спать будешь. Жалко, что у Гольдштейн кишка тонка поиграть не по правилам Пиквери. Глядишь, шлепнулась бы с трона, и вся королевская рать не собрала бы сучку.  
Он, наверное, пьян, подумал Криденс и испугался.   
— Может быть, сварить вам кофе, сэр?  
Грейвз посмотрел на него с обидным удивлением:  
— Я вот одного не пойму, парень, зачем ты ко мне ходишь? Ты меня знать не знаешь, я тебя — тем более, и надо полагать, что удовольствия моей рожей любоваться тебе мало после всего произошедшего. Чего ты добиваешься? Делать тебе нечего, что ли?  
Смотри на подарок, убеждал себя Криденс. Это красивый, хороший подарок. Смотри на рукава пальто. Пальто тебя обнимает, все хорошо, он не хотел никого обидеть, он просто пьян, ему плохо. Смотри, просто смотри, здесь и сейчас, не злись, не огорчайся. Ему показалось, что висящая над потолком лампа загорелась ярче.  
— Ого, — сказал Грейвз уже другим, заинтересованным голосом. — До сих пор?   
— Через два-три года совсем закончится. Так сказали. Я бы хотел быть вам полезным, сэр, после того; так стыдно, что из-за меня, и если бы вы сказали, как помочь, то -  
— Ну, ты-то тут причем, — Грейвз отпил из чашки, откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. — Ты тут совершенно не при чем, так что иди себе спокойно домой.  
— Закрытый потому что выборы? — спросил Криденс, до белизны стиснув кулак.   
— Что?   
— Закрытый процесс потому что через полгода выборы?  
Грейвз открыл глаза и внимательно оглядел Криденса. Левая его бровь поползла вверх: так похоже, так правильно и узнаваемо, и так соблазнительно представить, что ему может быть положена обычная, за правильный ответ полагающаяся ласка.  
— Ну допустим. И?   
— И мистер Кречмар оставил мне свою визитку. И он говорил, что мистер... Стоунбридж?  
— Неро Стоунбридж, да, сенатор, — кивнул Грейвз и наклонил голову, как сова, выслушивающая бегущую под снегом мышь-полевку.  
— Мистер Стоунбридж, да, что ему очень интересно со мной пообщаться, и он может быть полезен, но мисс Тина попросила меня идти быстрее — хотите, я отдам вам визитку?  
— А что мне с ней делать?  
— Я бы...  
Грейвз встал, подошел к раковине, открыл воду, нагнулся и нырнул головой под кран, громко и смешно фыркнув. Когда он, отряхнувшись, распрямился, лицо у него было уже другое, незнакомое и какое-то взволнованно-доброе.  
— Слушай, гм... Слушай, дружок, извини. Я наговорил тебе много лишнего. Понимаешь, за эти месяцы до черта всякого дерьма произошло, и я как-то забыл, что ты придешь, так что расслабился. Я не хочу на тебя давить, понимаешь? Тебе и так хватило. Мы тут, говнюки, играем в свои взрослые игры, тянем тебя в разные стороны, а ты, оказывается, нас раскусил давно. Представляю, как тебе паршиво на детском стульчике сидеть. Так что слушай: если ты не захочешь давать ему интервью, я не обижусь. Слышишь, Криденс? Я правда не обижусь. Но если вдруг ты решишь поболтать с Стоунбриджем, лучше бы нам пойти вдвоем, потому что это гад детей ест на завтрак, а мартини пьет с умными парнями, насаженным на шпажку между оливками.   
— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Криденс, и пояснил, поскольку взгляд Грейвза не перестал быть испытующим, — конечно, с вами. Как это лучше сделать?   
— Оставь мне его визитку, — сказал Грейвз и улыбнулся.   
Криденс улыбнулся ему в ответ, сжимая губы, чтобы не расплыться совсем уж глупо: мама говорила, что зубы у него ужасные. Он покосился на сверток на разделочном столе; Грейвз, перехватив его взгляд, покачал головой и постучал пальцем по голове:  
— Ну я осел, чуть не забыл про свой подарок! Так, что же ты мне принес?  
Бумага хрустнула под его пальцами, раскрываясь; шарф скользнул между пальцами, хвостом кометы взметнулся вверх и вбок, поверх домашнего халата.   
— Это самый шикарный шарф, который я когда-либо видел, Криденс, — сказал Грейвз. Сырцовый шелк и кашемир уютно свернулись вокруг шеи: посланцы, вручившие свои верительные грамоты, проводники, волхвы-превозвестники, и когда Грейвз провел ладонью по бахроме, Криденс задержал дыхание: через половину комнаты, через несколько часов времени они соприкоснулись руками, в первый раз — и снова, как это уже было раньше.

**31.12.1927**

— А вот и мистер Бэрбоун!   
— Криденс, дружок! — Тина целует его в щеку и смеется (так смеются в телефонную трубку: ладно тебе, да ошибся доктор, какая опухоль, мне двадцать семь).  
— Ну-ка, сынок, выпей с нами, стариками; эй, — толстый палец сенатора уткнулся в домовика с подносом, — ты, сюда! Учишься? Стараешься? Молодец, то-то, учись, пока есть возможность, выйдешь в люди. Ну, до дна, сынок, за победу, за отличный год; так вот, у этой яхты история длинная: один немаг, сумасшедший миллионщик, выкупил ее у сына Майкла Кошевски, который прогорел на защитных чарах "Титаника", после чего ухитрился вложить все деньги в оборонное предприятие аккурат в конце семнадцатого года, и когда госзаказы...  
Криденс улыбается, слушает, кивает головой, вставляет удачные короткие реплики ( _маленькими разговорами вымощена дорога наверх, запомни это хорошенько_ ), принимает презрительную отеческую снисходительность сенатора. Новый костюм сидит прекрасно, и воротничок не трет.   
— Какой чудесный пиджак, — говорит Тина, положив голову ему на плечо.  
Да, думает он, чудесный. Чудесный. Этот костюм, и запонки, и ботинки, даже новую рубашку он выбирал не сам, потому они такие _волшебные_ — по правде сказать, он боится, что все поймут, что он самозванец, он украл и костюм, и слова, и выражение лица; ему здесь не место, и его выставят вон. Пирамида бокалов на подносе начинает дрожать.  
— Ну наконец-то, — Грейвз кладет руку ему на плечо.  
Бокалы стоят недвижно, и в каждом отражаются тысячи свечей; но _Он воссиял ярче солнца и белее снега_.  
— Мисс Гольдштейн, вы сегодня обворожительны! Ну-ка, Тина, могу я украсть вашего кавалера? Клятвенно обещаю его вернуть, — Грейвз уводит его, не дослушав ответа, удерживает за локоть, и Криденс спешит за ним, чуть не сбивая с ног несчастного домовика — о, простите, о Господи, извините, Криденс, прекрати со своим господом, ты не в Бронксе — спешит мимо огней, диадем, фраков, болотных огоньков, магических фейерверков, рассыпающих огни, как лепестки, коктейлей, смешков, улыбок, белой кожи в глубоких вырезах, визга и хрипа саксофонов, чужих радостей и горестей, мимо, вперед, не оглядываясь. От Грейвза пахнет виски и одеколоном; Криденсу кажется, что так пахнет Империо в тот длинный миг, пока не врежется в висок жертвы.   
— Ну, так что же ты хочешь на Новый год? — спрашивает Грейвз, закуривая; закуривая после того, как одним движением руки закрыл дверь, распахнул окно и отправил корреспонденцию, завалившую стол, в полет до номерных папок: каждая бумага в свое дело, покорные приказу, как новобранцы. Криденс все еще наслаждается вседозволенностью и всевозможностью мира, к которому теперь принадлежит, весомым присутствием чуда в мире.   
— В этот раз моя очередь. Ну, придумал что-нибудь?  
Криденс съеживается в панцире новой одежды, и скроенный по его меркам вечерний пиджак утыкается в спину, заставляя выпрямиться. Он не создан для этой дорогой одежды. Каждый день приходится что-то выбирать: спецкурс, цвет мантии, волшебную палочку (от этого будет зависеть вся ваша жизнь, маста Бэрбоун!), с молоком или без, с какого заклинания начнем сегодня, кем ты хочешь стать, будешь блинчики на ланч, где бы ты хотел жить, Криденс, как вы себя видите через пять лет, молодой человек, в каком полугодии запишешься на спецкурс по эн-эм-и-эй*, хочешь спать, _а теперь ты должен вспомнить свои прегрешения, Криденс, и выбрать, от какого из них мы поможем тебе избавиться сегодня; видит Бог, ты гниешь изнутри, и от всех сразу меня тебя не спасти_. Почему они все хотят, чтобы он что-то выбирал? Ему все равно, с молоком или без, все равно, пусть будет как угодно, он не знает, или знает, но не скажет, как же высоко кабинет, как много домов, людей, улиц, а от коктейлей кружится голова. Он садится на край стола и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь побороть дурноту.   
— Ясно, — Грейвз отшвыривает сигарету в открытое окно, — тогда не жалуйся, если не понравится.   
Он ссаживает Криденса со стола, поддерживая за бока, как ребенка, обнимает, и Криденс утыкается носом в гладкую, свежевыбритую щеку; пусть этот подарок никогда не заканчивается. Грейвз отстраняется, они стоят лицом к лицу, и Криденс впервые со щекотным волнением замечает, что Грейвз немного — на два-три пальца, как наливают в том баре, где они были на день Благодарения — но все-таки ниже его.   
— Тшш, — говорит Грейвз, проводит рукой от ворота рубашки до новенького брючного ремня, пряжка которого не издает ни звука — пластик или пластит или пласт каких-то дурных воспоминаний, которым нет места в новой жизни. И снова:  
— Тшш, тише, глупый.  
Он гладит Криденса через брюки, уверенно, спокойно, как делает все, за что берется, и как всегда, это получается хорошо, даже слишком; Криденс утыкается лбом в шелковый лацкан _Господи, прости меня_ , вздрагивает, когда Грейвз кусает его за шею _нет нет нет_ , покачивает бедрами, предупреждая движения ладони _ты сгниешь заживо_ и вдыхает, растворяясь в ласке и тепле чужого тела, и дальше голос молчит, позволяя Криденсу принимать все, что ему дают.   
— Вот умница, — в ушах так стучит, что кажется, что голоса Грейвза он не слышит, но чувствует его всем телом, как мурлыканье нунду, если нунду умеет мурлыкать в принципе. _Я урод. О чем я думаю?_. Грейвз кладет руку Криденса себе между ног; еще одна грань удовольствия — гордость: у Грейвза стоит, и Криденс опускается перед ним на колени, расстегивает пуговицы (они договорились, что можно так, не трогая ремень), выдыхает и глубоко вдыхает, а после делает то, что хочет самый дорогой для него человек — значит, и он, Криденс, тоже.   
— Как же ты хорош в этом, малыш, — говорит Грейвз хрипло и тихо, сжав голову Криденса между ладоней, — не хочу даже думать, как этот скот, этот мудак...  
— Не думай, — шепчет Криденс, поворачивая голову и утыкаясь лбом в ладонь.  
— В том-то и дело, что не могу. И это, гоблин меня дери, заводит! Блядский фриц.  
— Меня тоже.  
— Что?  
— И меня тоже, — чуть громче произносит Криденс, хотя уверен, что Грейвз расслышал с первого раза.  
— Два сапога пара, — Грейвз проводит пальцем по нижней губе Криденса, потом осторожно целует, и это самый лучший поцелуй, каждый раз самый лучший из возможных, — Признавайся, ты мне что-то в кофе подмешал. Ну куда это годится: окрутил старого пня, как старшекурсника; все-все, тише, малыш, потом успеем. Так, минут через семь тебя жду. Сходи пока умойся, что ли, и причешись.  
— И с Новым годом, — добавляет он уже из-за полузакрытой двери. Криденс расстегивает рубашку до середины живота, разваливается в кресле напротив раскрытого окна, растворяется в присутствии Грейвза в каждой вещи в кабинете, потому что никто его не знает так, как Грейвз, потому что Грейвз угадал с подарком: наверное, угадал, иначе Криденс не был бы так счастлив. 

*NMEA - Non-Maj Economic Affairs, курс повышения квалификации в рамках программы обучения сотрудников Центрального Магического Банка Соединенных Штатов

**31.12.1932**

Криденс спит. Перцовый эликсир Прозерпины растворяется в крови, убаюкивая; Криденсу снятся бессвязные образы, погони, несуществующие линии немагической подземки, ведущие из никуда в неоткуда, переходы и районы краснокирпичных новостроек, в одной из которых спряталась его сестра, и ее непременно, во что бы то ни стало нужно найти, пока не случилось непоправимое, как уже было однажды, но все дома похожи один на другой, и сестры ему не найти.  
В прихожей с грохотом валится вешалка (больше в прихожей падать просто нечему), Грейвз со вкусом ругается громким шепотом.  
— Я не сплю, — говорит Криденс, спуская одну ногу с кровати. Атмосфера давит на него со всей чудовищной силой, ощущаемой только постуженными людьми, хотя перцовый эликсир творит чудеса. Его бы давать Мод, думает Криденс и закрывает глаза. Вставать ужасно не хочется. — Извини, я собирался ее закрепить, но забыл. Извини. Ты откуда? Я и не ждал, - шантаж, эгоизм, думает Криденс и прикусывает язык, нужно быть внимательнее к ближнему, — будешь что-нибудь?   
— Лежи, — Грейвз наклоняется над ним, касается губами лба, и Криденс чувствует себя намного меньше, чем он есть. — Доскакался уже, карьерист чертов. Я тебя к кровати привяжу. Сейчас сам все сделаю.  
Он долго что-то ищет на кухне, хлопая дверцами ящиков. Кофе, думает Криденс. Уже молотый. Лежит в банке с надписью "кофе". Надо встать и найти самому.  
От кружки, которую приносит Грейвз, отчетливо пахнет алкоголем.  
— И как ты так живешь? — Грейвз снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула. Криденса всегда завораживает закулисье его математически точно выглаженного образа. — Не пойми где что стоит. Дисциплины никакой. Пей залпом, поможет.  
Криденс пьет; это разбавленный горячей водой виски с лимоном (откуда он?) и перцем. Не то чтобы он действительно хотел это пить, и все еще хочет чашку кофе, но Грейвз прав, должно помочь; или, вернее, поможет, поскольку Грейвз прав.  
— Блядская Олимпиада, — сообщает Грейвз, расстегивая ремень, — это ж цирк с конями, а не турнир; надо было старикану так прогнуться: можем себе позволить, наша защита непроницаема. Три диверсии, один раз немаги удружили с бомбой, покушение на французского министра магии, ловцу советской команды собирались нарисовать ирландскую улыбку, а немецкая делегация бойкотирует соревнования с участием магглорожденных. Наша, мать ее, защита; да чтоб его говно стало золотом в присутствии нюхлера!  
Криденс помогает ему расстегнуть запонки:  
— Сколько дней осталось?  
— Две недели, — кривится Грейвз. — Допил? А теперь живо спать, и с новым годом разберемся завтра, ладно?  
Сам он засыпает мгновенно. Криденс застыл не в самой удобной позе, но он боится пошевелиться и лежит, наблюдая, как проезжающие машины мажут светом по стенам: одна, две, три. Первый фейерверк с шипением взмывает над Нью-Йорком, и Криденс шепчет окну "Квиетус". Шум становится почти неразличимым, хотя у Грейвза вышло бы лучше. Магия Криденса так и не прошла путь от зубочистки до костыля, но маленькие задачи решала вполне успешно.   
Он начинает задремывать, прижавшись спиной к груди Грейвза; тот, как обычно, через три четверти часа вздрагивает всем телом и просыпается, а, проснувшись, немедленно находит себе занятие. Криденс сквозь сон отвечает на его ласки, закидывает ногу на бедро Грейвза, покачивается размеренно, как санки по снежным горкам в парке: вверх и вниз, снова вверх, задержавшись на гребне сугроба. Квиетус выветривается, но ливень гасит все фейерверки, кроме магических огней братьев Ридикулов; эти шипят с Манхеттена, разносятся над Бродвеем, как пули. Кричит подвыпившая компашка магов за окном, Грейвз вторит им коротко, на ухо Криденсу и много тише, и все это так хорошо, так правильно, что хочется, чтобы новый год не наступал никогда.   
Они лежат в темноте, Криденс устраивается на левом плече Грейвза, слушая ритмичные удары сердца: раз, два, три, коронный правый, противника выносят с ринга.   
— Я тебе кое-что сейчас расскажу.  
— Да? — Криденс не уверен, что это не сон: ему довольно часто снится, как Грейвз возвращается домой и они лежат рядом, засыпая. Грейвз во сне и Грейвз в реальности очень похожи, так уже было раньше, но когда? И с кем?   
— Не спи, — Грейвз дует ему в ухо, ерошит волосы, — послушай.   
Это сон, понимает Криденс. Так уже было раньше. Они уже лежали в этой комнате, и Грейвз говорил ему: я должен тебе рассказать, почему он меня поймал. Дело в том, что...  
— ... Почему он меня поймал. Дело было в чертовых выборах.   
_Сегодня мы расскажем, как отличить реальность от хорошо наведенной галлюцинации семейства Fatamorgana desperica. Прежде всего, положитесь на свою проприоцепцию и болевые ощущения! Попробуйте согнуть руку или ногу, ущипните себя; даже хорошо проработанные мороки, как правило, не справляются с компенсацией кинэстетических ощущений._  
Криденс наблюдает за своей ладонью: пальцы вздрагивают и вновь распрямляются, как ножки мертвого насекомого. Нет нужды проверять, он в безопасности.   
— Странное ощущение. Как будто ты мне уже рассказывал что-то похожее, но очень давно и я все забыл.  
Из крана в кухне сочится вода, отсчитывая пробег нового года.  
— Конечно, забыл, — отвечает Грейвз, — не зря же мне жалование платят.   
Криденс чувствует, как тяжело давит рука на затылок; сильная, ласковая, жесткая ладонь.   
— Обливиэйт?  
— Естественно. Позор отделу рисков. Ты же понимаешь, что я не мог иначе.   
— Ладно, — говорит Криденс. Ему все еще спокойно и уютно, он спит, а Грейвзу действительно нужно выговориться. Даже к лучшему, что он ничего не запомнит: Мартин то и дело улучшает контрольный банковский ментоскоп, мало ли. Да и без ментоскопа... Как хорошо, что это будет недолго. — Хочешь еще раз?  
Грейвз садится, зажигает ночник, начинает говорить и говорит долго, увлеченно, раздраженно, отчаянно; слова падают из крана на кухне, Криденс забывает, забывает каждое прежде, чем успевает понять.

**31.12.1937**

За стойкой рядом с ним сидят четверо; красивый, в летах, с хищным профилем мужчина целует свою молоденькую спутницу, положив ладонь ей на бедро. Двое соседей Криденса даже не смотрят на парочку.   
— Черт знает, — говорит первый, — Я вот всю жизнь пытался себя преодолеть. Боялся воды, и первая секция, в которую я пошел, была секция плавания - мы плавали в этой, большой такой, реке у нас в Вайоминге, было чертовски холодно, и я плавал и боялся, а потом подумал: а какого черта?  
Второй тянет длинную паузу и отвечает:  
— Все движется к неминуемому концу, и в конце нас ждут машины, вышедшие из-под контроля.   
Как это мучительно, думает Криденс и делает большой глоток. Джин маслянистый, как салатная заправка в итальянском кафе напротив банка, которую разносит официантка — Лола, ходит на пробы, но пока что позирует для пикантных колдографий после работы — но зачем он это помнит? И какая разница?   
— Фредди, нет! — вскрикивает девица и разражается громким хохотом, — как тебе не стыдно!   
Фредди что-то шепчет ей на ухо, девица краснеет от смеха, а Криденс заказывает еще, хотя его уже начинает тошнить. Пусть вырвет, он, по крайней мере, почувствует себя немного чище, после всего того дерьма, которым его кормили последний год.   
— Жить стало трудно, а, приятель? — говорит ему сосед. — Человек человеку волк. Крушение общества. Придут варвары, а гусей мы съели на День благодарения.   
Он женился на дочке сенатора, хочет сказать Криденс; он целый год делал вид, что ничего не решено, а потом наорал, забрал все свои вещи, закрыл камин и приглашение "мистеру К.Бэрбоуну" подписывала эта дура — эта девица — эта ненавистная тварь.   
_Хуже всего то, что я до сих пор иногда пытаюсь проверить, не снял ли он защиту с камина._   
Но Криденс говорит:  
— У меня день рождения.  
— Соболезную, - отвечает сосед.  
Криденс вынимает часы из жилетного кармана (подарок, нужно выбросить, но как?), проверяет время. Наверное, уже разрезают торт.   
Он не успевает добежать до туалета, и его выворачивает перед раковиной — прямо на парадные туфли. 

**31.12.1939**

— Мне нравится, — говорит Грейвз, дергая Криденса за седую прядь. — Не вздумай закрашивать, убью, это какая-то педерастия, когда мужчины волосы красят.  
— Интересные у тебя представления о педерастии, — Криденс устал настолько, что ему лень даже улыбаться. Они трахались в туалете за Пентаграммом, пока президент Эйдерштайн программно громил Германию и великое благо; "по минету за победу", — сказал Грейвз, и Криденс давился от смеха, расстегивая его брюки; они трахались дома, толком даже не снимая одежды, и Криденс удивительно к месту вспомнил одну из историй, в которых Грейвз, который был не Грейвз, так и не снял пальто — сфабрикованную от начала до конца, но попавшую в самую цель. От занятий любовью процесс отличался так же радикально, как миска похлебки после двухдневного голодания от чинного похода в ресторан высокой кухни.   
— Как всегда, шаром покати?   
— А тебя дома не кормят? — Криденс немедленно жалеет о том, что сказал, но Грейвз только молча вглядывается ему в лицо, а потом проводит пальцами по щеке:  
— Сказка была такая, про утенка. Надо же, как это все вдруг происходит. Не сжимай зубы, сотрешь. И побрейся, а то позорище, как старый раввин.  
— Ах ты гриндельвальдовец сраный, — Криденс шлепает его по ладони, и тут же утыкается лбом Грейвзу в руку.  
— Где набрался этих повадочек? — Грейвз прихватывает его за подбородок, Криденс рычит, уворачивается, и их потасовка позволяет вспомнить, что между ними нет ничего, кроме простыни.   
В этот раз (Криденс чувствует привкус слова "последний" на языке, когда Грейвз его целует) — игра на поле идет в одни ворота. Криденс удивлен и благодарен — раньше так не бывало — прежде чем догадывается, в чем причина, и совершенно не знает, что делать со своим знанием.   
— Спи, — говорит ему Грейвз, одеваясь, — придется идти, завтра у нас прием, сам понимаешь, протокольное мероприятие.   
— Останься, — просит Криденс очень тихо, и Грейвз замирает на половине галстучного узла:  
— Ты этого хочешь?   
— Очень, — отвечает Криденс, и Грейвз остается — на час, больше уже нельзя, но этого более чем достаточно до следующего раза.   
**  
31.12.1945**

— Вот бы ты разворчался про нарушение Статута, — говорит Криденс, когда у него над головой проносится идеальная имитация йеллоустонского желтохвостого, с ревом изрыгая разноцветные снопы искр.  
Огоньки несгорающих свечек дрожат, и круги кельтского креста, на которые свечу не поставить, растворяются в темноте; каждый крест — это распятие, каждый бог — бог ревностный, но всем им далеко до равнодушия статистики. Криденсу легко с цифрами; по сводкам, от десяти до пятнадцати процентов волшебников в зоне боевых действий умерли от немагического оружия. Их учили не гореть в огне, не тонуть в воде, но не научили, как быть с разорванной осколкам головой.   
Я не могу без тебя, не понимаю, что дальше делать, хочет сказать Криденс, но помнит, что Грейвз ужасно не любит, когда при нем жалуются.   
— Процесс над Гриндельвальдом начнется в следующем году, — говорит Криденс вместо этого. — Как минимум пожизненное. А Тину вот, наконец, повысили, только она не очень рада, и пока лечится.   
Он уже почти не помнит, как это было, когда человек, убивший Грейвза, обнимал его посреди станции метро.   
Криденс протирает рукавом пальто и без того до блеска начищенную табличку: фамилия, инициалы и фрагмент стихотворения.  
— Это Стивенсон, — сказал ему черноволосый и насупленный парень, с которым они в прошлый раз столкнулись у могилы. — Отец его очень любил. 

Криденс повторяет строки про охотника, вернувшегося с холмов, до тех пор, пока не начинает плакать, и тогда становится немного лучше: может быть, не настолько, чтобы жить дальше, но наверняка достаточно для того, чтобы вернуться домой


End file.
